Oh, Despicable Me
by DistortedCipher
Summary: When James and Lily have problems conceiving a child, they look to Sirius for help. When he ultimately gives in and reveals a way for James and Lily to have what they want, will it tilt in their favor? Or did they just doom their son to a very long life of betrayal and pain?
1. Chapter 1

It was Hallows Eve when James Potter solidified the end of his existence and the beginning of a self-fulfilling prophecy. He was sure it was worth it in the end, regardless of how long he had left. Although he was assured he had years with his newborn son. He had begged and pleaded anyone to help him, reckless in his endeavors, he even went into the deepest pits of Knockturn Alley. Ultimately it was Sirius Black who had the answers he had so desperately sought after. Hesitant to give it, Sirius refused to give it up.

"Padfoot, please!" Begged James the air chilly and the wind unforgiving. He was exhausted and it showed in the depths of his eyes and the slump in his usual straight posture. "Lily and I tried everywhere, we even went to Snape for help. We've exhausted our resources. You promised that if I didn't find an alternative way, you'd help me." Sirius felt his best friends pain. Truly, he did. But what James wanted wasn't exactly easy to get, nor was it safe. James saw Sirius' hesitation and the pureblood heir almost gave way, unopposed to falling to his knees and begging for what he so desired. "Siri, please… We need this." He needed it. James had promised Lily Evans the world, and yet he could not even give her something so easily given and so thoroughly desired. A child. A son and heir of their own. Sirius ultimately relinquished his secret and although James was horrified to know the truth, that did not deter him from perusing his and Lily's greatest desire.

Rosedale, Mississippi. America. That is where James needed to go. At the intersection of Highways one and eight with four ritualistic items. A photograph of himself, graveyard dirt, the bone of a black cat, and Yarrow. All which needed to be buried at the center of the crossroads. Lily had pleaded to come and James had almost caved, if it were not for Sirius and Remus, he might have. And Sirius, being the man ever capable and most knowledgeable in Dark Arts, explained that if Lily went, it would be a sure cause for manipulation. After all, demons didn't care for human procreation, so why would they care if they manipulated an emotionally distressed woman to get what they want, or more so? They would surely try to bargain for their child's soul, after all.

Horrified at the prospect, Lily agreed to stay and gave her loving husband a heartfelt goodbye. She would see him in a matter of hours, she knew. But they were risking it all. They weren't just going to make a deal with a demon, they were ultimately selling their souls for it too. They were giving their life over to a tainted heart for the exchange of a pure one that would grow inside of Lily day by day for nine months and Lily did not second guess this deal. If it gave her a baby, she would happily exchange her life for his and James knew it. Because he would too.

The man he met was one of British descent, he was sure. Dark in color scheme but looked ultimately human nonetheless. "James Potter," uttered the Demon, breaking the tense silence that appeared between two strangers. "Crowley, King of the Crossroads… At your service. Would you like to make a deal?" Speechless, James remembered Sirius' warnings. Demons were sweet talkers, wendigo's in human skin. _"Don't trust them, don't friend them. They'll sick a hound on you before your back is even turned, Prongs,"_ Said Sirius, grey eyes weary with concern. _"There's not one Devil, there's thousands, millions."_ "Yes, right, uh… My wife, Lily and I, we've been trying to conceive but… we can't. We've tried everything, from potions to… this. We're – both of us – prepared to deal away our souls for this. We just want a baby, a son." It was an easy deal, more or less. A get in and get out type. And even Crowley knew a good, easy deal when he heard one. "Fifteen years, Mister Potter. Fifteen years. That is how much time I will allow you. You will see your son's first steps, his first words, his first everything, relatively. However, you will not be there for his first love, his first marriage, his first child, his first home… Loss and gain, Mister Potter, which is more important to you?"

* * *

"You did it?" Lily replied, breathless with green eyes alight with excitement. "And it said yes? James, please! _Please_ , don't be joking." "I'm not Lily-flower," Replied James, smile soft and eyes as loving as the gods could see. "He agreed. We… He gave us more time with him, _our boy_. He gave us fifteen years Lils! _Fifteen years._ " Lily needed this, she _wanted_ this and he could not betray her happiness. _"Alas, I cannot fix your…equipment. However, I can give you an alternative. The child will be a mix of parental descent. He will be of yours and your wife, of course._ _ **But**_ _he will be of… Supernatural descent as well. He will Cambion. A half-human and half-demon creation. Of course, he will come off as human, while dealing with your sort they always do. It just appears as a sort of magical prodigy if you will."_ He had been originally hesitant to agree. If his son was part demon, did that mean he had half the soul? Was he impure? Would he be aggressive? Evil? Crowley reassured him that his son would be his son, regardless of lineage. It only mattered how he was raised, like any other human born, and James had no worries. He had planned on raising his son to the best of his ability, and then afterward, Sirius and Remus. His son would never be alone, he would never be ignored, neglected, abused… He would know love, he would feel love, and he would give love. He held his wife close, the gentle smell of apples filling his senses and reminding him of who his body was held against. "We did it, Lily… We have a son."


	2. Chapter 2

_[ A/N: This story continues a few months after the first chapter, with Lily at 7.5 months in her pregnancy. And yes, I'm aware morning sickness does not usually last throughout the pregnancy; however, Harry is not fully human and his cells will/are most likely compromising hers as well as his magic and his magic's leanings, her being of light magic and his magic being seen as gray or dark would not be as compatible as light magic/light magic.]_

* * *

Lily's belly was beyond swollen. The prospect of a baby of her own was ideal, at the time. And she still stands by her words, however the morning sickness was becoming too much and she, for the life of her, refused to lean on potions and charms for help. "It's just potions, Lily," Uttered James one morning, oblivious to the acts that women went through during the fickle months of pregnancy. "It's not just Potions, James," She'd sigh, her mouth tasting of sweet saliva and warm vomit. "You can't just _trust_ anyone to create these! In ideal conditions, a potion cannot be created with any magical means and while some potions masters are serious in their work, others aren't. And it's unhealthy to introduce foreign magic to our baby right now! He's still developing James! Do you want our son to have – to be _blind_? It says right here!" She briskly walked past him, reaching for a pregnancy book. "It's like alcohol and babies, James! It's just – It's just too dangerous!" What was a few more months of her suffering with morning sickness and aching feet if it meant her child would be holey and completely healthy? The pain was an annoyance, bothersome in her daily activities. But she didn't mind, not if it meant her little baby could grow up with a strong immune system and with little deficits as possible.

Properly chastised, James contested and gave her a clumsy grin. He had been meaning to read them, truly, he did. But his days had been busy with worry and with the prospect of a future to come. Albus had, not mere days before, warned them of Voldemort's interest in them as a prophecy by Sybil Trelawney had been overheard and passed on. Though why someone would believe Sybil of all people was beyond him, she was odder than even Xenophilius Lovegood and twice as bonkers.

Lily and James had talked about this, of course they did. And though they hated cutting off all communication with their friends and family, it was a given. A must. Lily and her sister's relationship was shaky at best and she knew that once she cut off communication, Petunia would see it as insulting, as if Lily didn't want to be involved with her kind anymore, which was utterly and holey untrue. Lily and Petunia had fought a lot, yes, and Petunia rather disliked her, yes. But they were siblings nonetheless, and they were the only family each had left. It hurt her heart dearly, and even if Lily explained her actions, Petunia would refuse to see the reasons as to why and disown her just like Walburga did to Sirius. Her heart burned with the fear of the unknown. She and James had planned a long life together, though evidentially she knew it was supposed to be cut short. She just refused to believe it'd be cut shorter than they originally planned.

She ran nimble fingers down her stomach, eyes gleaming with unshed tears and bottom lip red with abuse. James saw her worry. Though he knew some was for herself and James, most was undoubtedly for their unborn son. "Oh, James…" Lily sighed, "What are we going to do? We can't hide forever. Can we even trust Peter with something as big as this? Maybe we should have asked Remus! I-I'll go floo-call him right now!" The Gryffindor male reached forward, grabbing the others petite hands within his larger ones. "Lils, it'll be okay," He reassured, a concerned smile plastered on his lips. "I trust Wormtail with my life. He's never let me down yet and he won't. We don't have to hide forever. We'll…" James hesitated, eyes searching his beloved wife's worried features before he hardened in resolve. "We'll move. France or Scandinavia or America." He cupped her cheek, smiling tenderly at the women he'd been in love with since he was fourteen. "I'd move across the continent for you Lils," He placed his other hand atop of Lily's that was still situation on her stomach. "and our son. I'd move Heaven and Earth, I'd give my soul up, I'd bargain with the Devil. Truly, Lily, I promised you the world and I will deliver." Lily chucked, a stay tear trailing down her rosy cheek. "That should've been your wedding vows James." She joked, albeit weakly. "I know. And you know I'd do the same for you, for him." She smiled, staring down at her stomach. "Little Harry. He'll always know we loved him, no matter. Our hearts are forever connected, and he'll always feel us. Even. . . Even after we're gone."

* * *

The future was bleak and James knew that. However, he had planned to be the best father he could be, the best husband too. And although James hadn't needed to, he knew his Hogwarts shenanigans would get back to his son and while he hoped he'd carry on the Marauder tradition, he certainly didn't want Harry to become a bully, much like he was. And it was to Severus Snape's surprise that one fateful evening he had the bad luck of running into James Potter, or rather, James Potter tracking him down. "Potter," Barked Severus, annoyed at being bothered at such a late hour. "What do you want? I am, unlike you, busy and have things to attend to." James sighed, and though he knew Severus wasn't the forgiving type, nor was he ultimately a 'James' type, James nonetheless gave the other an unsure smile, running calloused hands through maddening hair in nervous energy. "Sniv— _Snape_ ," He started, quickly correcting himself and ignore the narrowing of the Death Eaters eyes. "I just wanted to apologize. You know, uh, for everything I did in Hogwarts. I was a kid and – and a stupid one at that. I guess I was jealous," Severus' eyebrows rose a fraction in surprise, though James didn't acknowledge it. "I mean, you were friends with Lily and you were smart – are smart. And uh, I dunno, I wasn't that fair to you. I know that. And I targeted you out more than anyone else. And I, ah, I know I did a lot of awful things and I feel like a right bastard for it, but I just hope you could forgive me for 'em. I'm not asking to be friends or anything. But I would like to start off on a new leaf if you'd let me." Severus stared at James for a minute, two, three. He had waited with baited breath for James to laugh uproariously and for Sirius Black to pop up out of nowhere to perhaps, hit him with yet another leglock jinx. And yet, when none came and it was only James Potter staring back at him earnestly, Severus cleared his throat, sneered at the over popular James Potter and strode past him without a word.

James thought about that day, more often than not. A crash is what broke James out of his usual musings that soon followed with a distressed cry from his wife. " _ **James**_!" Hollered Lily, waddling towards the now frantic James. "James! He's coming! Harry's coming!" Harry would be born later than expected. He had been due to arrive a week ago and though Lily and James were worried, they also joked about how Harry just must have loved his little home. "James!" She grabbed his forearm, nails digging in haphazardly. "Poppy! I'll floo Poppy!" James all but squealed, eyes wide and fearful. He had turned to leave but Lily yanked him back, face flush with pain and annoyance. "There is no time! He's coming!" James stumbled on what to say, ultimately, he settled on a high pitched "Now?" and Lily, glaring at her husband hissed, "Yes! Now!"

"Tildy!" Hollered James as he helped his wife to their shared marriage bed. The House Elf popped in rather unceremoniously and James, rather than laugh at the somewhat clumsy yet endearing elf, informed her on what was happening. And though the times were changing, pureblood was pureblood tradition and though he renounced more traditions than followed, he still stuck by the traditions of only female handmaids and elves must enter the room during the birth. The house elf's eyes widened comically and before James could tell her to calm down, the Elf was hopping excitedly, screaming with a sort of glee that only a house elf owned. Before James could open his mouth to speak, Lily let out a piercing cry, her back aching with pain and her hips widening and preparing for the natural birth of her firstborn. Tildy stopped immediately, popping into the master bedroom almost immediately before closing the heavy oak wood door.

Normally there would be more than one person helping along the birth, more so than one measly house elf. But James only owned one elf and though he had floo called Poppy to inform her, it would still be a bit before the mediwitch would appear. He sat by the door of the bedroom, hands sweaty with nerves and eyes fearful. Was he ready for a son? A child? Was he ready to hold another, more precious life in his hands? A part of him screamed 'No! Absolutely not!' while another part of him was as excited as could be. Finally, _finally_ , their son would be here. Within hours, if not minutes. He would be able to hold his son, to love him, to teach him right from wrong and ultimately, he would be able to see him off to Hogwarts on his eleventh birthday.

It had been three hours and James was started to get nervous. Many were the times in which he almost barged into his bedroom, demanding to see what was wrong. Were there complications? Was the baby alright? Was Lily safe? James made to stand, ready to enter the bedroom when Tildy opened the door, large eyes shining with exhaustion and excitement as she stared up at her master. "Master Harry is born sir," Said Tildy, her voice smooth and almost musical unlike the usual high-pitched voices of her blood. "He is healthy and beautiful, of yes! Master Harry has Miss Lily's eyes!" James grinned in relief, moving past the beloved house elf and to his newborn son and wife. Lily looked exhausted, though a smile graced her lips and love shone in her bright green eyes.

"James," She whispered, cradling a white sheet close to her chest. "James, he's so beautiful." She ran her finger across his tiny knuckles and Harry slept soundly through the ordeal of meeting his parents. James himself slowly approached, happiness evident in his heavy heart and tears gracing his deep hazel eyes. He sat beside Lily, arm wrapped snugly around her shoulder and hand cupping his sons delicate head lovingly. "That he is, Lils." And though James saw himself in his son, he saw other things that were _not_ distinctly of pureblood decent. One being his hair. James himself had black hair when he was younger, messy and untameable. Thick in abundance and shinier than a raven's coat, Harry had black hair, yes. But James knew that his son shared that trait with someone else. Crowley his name was, and Harry's other father ultimately. The demon couldn't possess him, not with his magic protecting him. And although James was hesitant at first, his essence was mixed with the demons and Harry was finally able to be conceived. James was glad that he shared blood with his son. It didn't matter if said son had another father in Crowley, nor if was of demonic descent. When James first laid eyes on Harry, his son, he knew that Harry would do great things. Some terrible, yes. But great all the same.


End file.
